


Gentlethan

by thenewbuzwuzz



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Acrostic, Crack, Other, Poetry, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewbuzwuzz/pseuds/thenewbuzwuzz
Summary: AU in which The Gentlemen arrive during Superstar.





	Gentlethan

**Author's Note:**

> The first letters of the lines form the ship name.

Gentlemen (I gesture mutely),  
Even despite the delay and danger of our being here,  
No honor could be greater than seeing  
The world-famous phenomenon, Mister (I'm breathless)  
Levinson himself, who has captured  
Everyone's (I mean mostly my own)  
Thoughts (I forget about stealing the voices),  
Hearts (I applaud, grinning wider and wider),  
And spirit, more finely than we ever dreamed of—  
No bloodshed needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is tiny, but as a general principle: I always appreciate feedback, including about things that aren't working so well.
> 
> In case you wonder what I'm smoking: [this generator](http://melannen.katycat.net/randomizers/BUFFYVERSE%20OTP%20GENERATOR.html) (use at your own risk, it's rigged to suggest weird ships like The Gentlemen/Jonathan).


End file.
